


This Weyoun was different

by rainbowbatlethandglitterlirpa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, But Mostly Smut, Critique is welcome but be gentle TT, I'm posting it early to motivate me to finish it, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, This is my first fan fiction ever, confused nympho! weyoun, top/dominant! damar, well there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbatlethandglitterlirpa/pseuds/rainbowbatlethandglitterlirpa





	1. Part 1

~~~~

Prologue:

Damar knew something was different about this Weyoun almost immediately. He may have been drunk half the time but he was still a Cardassian officer, and Cardassian officers are not oblivious. Damar couldn't bring himself to care what generation Weyoun was at this point, but he definitely noticed something was off. "No off isn't a good description; on is more like it.", Damar mused to himself as he poured another glass of kanar. He swished the dark thick liquid around in his cup and raised it to his lips. "Yes, this Weyoun is very different indeed.", Damar thought as he watched Weyoun swing freely, hanging naked from the ropes attached to the ceiling. Damar smiled.

Weyoun was tied in thick over lapping rope and was unable to move his legs, but it didn't stop him from trying to apply pressure to his aching groin. He moaned through his ball gag as a pile of drool puddled to the floor next to a matching puddle from his dripping cock. The cage around his penis became increasingly uncomfortable as Weyoun's erection expanded painfully through the metal bars. Desperate tears rolled down his pleading face as Damar finished his glass and set it on the nearby table. Damar walked toward his hanging lover and stroked his finger down the other man's cheek. "Are you ready Weyoun?"

▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

The past couple of weeks were somewhat of a blur to Weyoun. He was activated shortly after his predecessor's demise, and quickly inputed their logs and briefings. He felt different than his past selves but he wasn't sure how or why. Although Weyoun always was slightly different with each reincarnation, he felt more so this time around. It scared him. Rather than inconvenience the founders, Weyoun chose to hide his uniqueness. It made him paranoid and insecure but his own weaknesses he could ignore. It was only important that he serve the dominion, his personal setbacks were irrelevant.

The longer Weyoun was alive, the larger the differences between himself and his past counterparts grew. Weyoun was finally beginning to piece together what made him feel so strange and unique. His vestigial sexual organs were fully functioning. This theory made sense of all his questions. It explained his constant fogginess, it was caused by Vorta hormones he wasn't supposed to have. Weyoun's faltering concentration, and phantom sensations to his groin were mere symptoms of sexual arousal. Weyoun breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he knew the cause of his clouded mind he could solve the defect and better serve the founders.

He readied himself to meet with Damar for their daily briefing. Weyoun felt the familiar buzz of arousal he so often did prior to meeting with Damar. He praised himself for being able to identify the sensation before he chastised himself for feeling it at all. There was nothing about Damar that Weyoun didn't find offensive. Weyoun wondered how much he had truly forgotten about arousal if he could feel these sensations toward someone so inferior. He may have been able to identify the sensation but he couldn't identify the cause. It couldn't be Damar he reminded himself. No, Damar was almost repulsive to Weyoun. Cardassians were an inferior race, quick tempered, ill mannered, and savage. Weyoun likened the Cardassians to Klingons but with more subtlety. "Yes they are clearly not an intellectually stimulating people, their bodies, much like the Jem'Hadar, are only good for war." Weyoun pointedly reminded himself.

Weyoun scanned over the notes in his PADD as he contemplated the inferior war-like bodies of Cardassians. Strong, Tall, and imposing with thick cartilage as redundant shielding against attack. Even more muscular, and powerful were male Cardassian bodies. Intimidatingly so with their musky, masculine scent. Weyoun's familiar buzz of arousal became a familiar dull ache. He laid the PADD down and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Weyoun wasn't sure what to do, there hadn't been a sexually frustrated Vorta in over one hundred years. He supposed he could "Rub one out." as humans say, but the very notion of it felt like admitting defeat to a lesser instinct he was far evolved from. A simple physical reaction he was sure he could tame with enough will power.

Just then his door chimed. "Enter.", Weyoun called over his shoulder. Damar's dark figure loomed ominously in the door way. "You are late to our meeting again, I thought the Vorta were supposed to be punctual." Weyoun hid his annoyance at Damar's sarcastic assessment with a broad smile and open arms. "We are of course, I was simply looking over my counterpart's notes, I apologize for my tardiness." Weyoun bowed his head and hoped Damar would change the subject and not pester him like he usually did. Damar simply grunted and quietly walked over to Weyoun's sitting area where he plopped himself on the other man's couch opposite to him.

Weyoun silently watched in awe at the Cardassian's insensitivity, as he shoved his boots atop the low table and pushed the PADD precariously to the edge. Damar stretched out and laid his head back on his laced fingers and closed his eyes, sighing loudly. Weyoun pointedly picked up the PADD, and moved it safely to the other side of the table more dramatically than necessary. Damar didn't notice.

Weyoun waited a beat and when it was clear Damar wouldn't fill the silence he cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should go to the briefing room then." Damar picked his head up and opened one eye to pear at him. Weyoun felt smaller under his gaze. "Why bother? We are already together, let's start the briefing already." Damar's eyes closed again and Weyoun briefly pitied him. "He must be tired." Weyoun thought to himself as his eyes raked over Damar's resting form. He tried to ignore the Cardassian's wide spread legs and the bulge between them.

Weyoun was lost in thought looking at Damar's body when his snore brought him back to reality. The Vorta rolled his eyes. "Perhaps if he didn't spend all his off hours drinking and fucking he would have been rested for today's briefing." Weyoun thought bitterly. Weyoun couldn't help but notice Damar's soft lips moving with each breath. "He really seems to be in a heavy sleep, I shouldn't wake him. He would be no use to me tired anyways."

Weyoun watched Damar sleep and decided to adjust his position so he wouldn't wake up with a neck pain. The Vorta grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed and walked silently to Damar's muscular form. Weyoun leaned over him to lay the pillow down and was instantly aware of how close he was to the other man's body. He began to place the pillow under Damar's head when Damar moved to rub his cheek against Weyoun's shaking hand. Weyoun hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath and began to breathe in and out to calm himself. Damar rubbed his lips against Weyoun's knuckles, kissing his hand.

Weyoun felt heat pool to his dick instantly and carefully pulled his hand from Damar's grasp. The Vorta ran to the adjoining bathroom in a panic, without waking the Cardassian. Weyoun wasn't sure what to do but he knew he couldn't go back in his present condition, especially if Damar were to wake up. "Maybe Damar would know what to do," his conspiring mind offered. He shook his head to clear the thought. His dick pulsed impatiently, sending a shocking sensation to his balls and up through his stomach.

"I have to do something." Weyoun reminded himself. "Maybe if I just..." Weyoun made quick work of his tight pants and underwear and grabbed his length. He almost fell over and had to brace himself against the counter with his other hand. He found the sensation to be much more intense with his strokes. Weyoun rubbed himself fervently, slumped over the sink, and stifling his cries. He thought of Damar sleeping in his room a mere eight feet from the door and moaned aloud spilling ribbons of come on his hand and clothes.

Just then he heard a knock at the door. "Hey, are you alright?" Damar called through the door. "I am fine but perhaps we should convene at a different time." Weyoun's, voice cracked. Damar thought for a moment. "Are you sure, because I thought I heard a...... I thought I heard something." Weyoun grimaced, he couldn't think of a reply.

The door slid open and Damar's eyes widened. Weyoun looked to the floor shamefully, as Damar took in the scene before him. The Vorta had what was obviously come spilled over the front of his shirt, the sleeve of his arm, and all over his hand. Weyoun's dick was still hard, outlined clearly through his under wear and producing a wet spot, his open pants hanging loosely off his hip bone. Damar couldn't hide his shock, stammering and walking backwards, he made the door whoosh shut again.


	2. Part 2

 

Damar was as a loss as he shuffled confusedly back to his quarters. "Weyoun was actually masturbating?" Damar shook his head. "That Vorta was actually jerking off in the room next door! And loudly at that!" Damar laughed in disbelief as he rounded a corridor. "Wait, why would he do that? He had to know he would get caught right? Did he want to get caught?" He shook his head again. "Makes no sense, I was told they were sexless." Damar muttered to himself in the empty passageway. "Oh my...... Oh!....OH! OH! Oh????" Damar froze in his tracks in front of his door. "He was thinking about me. Oh!" Damar covered his mouth with his hand.   
\-----------------

Weyoun slumped defeatedly to the floor. "That didn't go well." He thought bitterly to himself. "It's not fair, I'm a Vorta, I'm not used to experiencing sexuality! Why am I worried what Damar thinks of me!? He's the Cardassian! He should be used to things like this." Weyoun put his head in his hands. "It's easier for him, being a lower life form, he should be well experienced with arousal. Cardassian's are un-evolved savage creatures, he has no place to judge me!" Weyoun angrily kicked his feet out from underneath him.

Weyoun's mind continued to talk him down. "Maybe I'm being too biased, I may not like him or his species but why am I assuming he wouldn't understand? I have never seen him react to a situation quite like this, maybe he can help me after all?" His conspiring mind produced an image of Damar on his knees before him. Weyoun threw his hands up, mad at himself. Weyoun groaned loudly and wiped his hands down his perspiring face. He blew out a long sigh and looked dejectedly at the ceiling.

"If he tells anyone, word will get back to the founders and they will kill me. Of course if it's their will then it must be the correct course of action. But if I'm gonna die anyway then there's no harm in asking him to help me!" Weyoun made up his mind and stood up. He glanced at his reflection, noticing the drying come and blushed a deep purple. He quickly cleaned up, changed, and walked to the comm panel. His finger hesitated over the buttons. Weyoun shook his head, breathed in and out a few times, and called Damar before he lost his nerve.   
\-------------

Damar got back to his room and couldn't stop shaking his head an disbelief. He went straight to the bar cabinet and picked up and bottle of kanar and a glass. Damar laughed at himself and put the glass back, he wouldn't need it. He sat down on the edge of his bed and took his armor off, wearing only a black undershirt and black pants. Damar popped the cork off and drank long languid gulps of his kanar with purpose, careful not to spill any down his chin.

He was half way through the bottle when his comm panel beeped and he saw Weyoun's name flash across the screen. "I'm not drunk enough for this." He thought bitterly was he walked to the comm panel and thought about declining the call. Damar cursed himself and answered the call but couldn't find his words when he saw the Vorta's solemn, terrified face.  
  
Weyoun cleared his throat. "I apologize for what transpired earlier, if you would please come back I would like the opportunity to explain myself." Damar was at a loss for words and just stood staring at Weyoun's form on the video screen. Weyoun awkwardly smiled and cleared his throat again. "Well I suppose I'll see you shortly then."

Damar opened his mouth but couldn't produce any sound. The video call ended and the screen turned black. Damar continued to stare at it, before shaking his head and taking the last several sips, finishing the bottle. He stumbled out of his quarters and walked back to Weyoun's room trying very hard to look sober and not trip.

Weyoun was sitting back on the sofa in his seating area. He looked up at Damar apologetically and patted the space next to him, gesturing for Damar to sit. Damar reluctantly sat next to Weyoun and silently waited for him to speak. The air was tense and Damar started to feel breathless in the silence. Weyoun cleared his throat again but didn't speak. Damar waited a beat and then rolled his eyes, loosing his patience.

"What was that earlier? Were you masturbating? I thought Vortas didn't do that." Damar said flatly. Weyoun looked like he was thinking for a bit. "We don't." Damar started to grow sick of the Vorta's incessant games. "That's interesting. Then tell me, why were you covered in come?" Weyoun's face flushed a deep violet and he looked down at his shoes. "Ever the diplomat.", Weyoun chided under his breath.

Weyoun looked at Damar again and sighed. "I don't know why but I experience arousal, I'm not supposed to, Vorta's aren't supposed to, but I don't want to anger the founders by the need to replace me again. I would like to stay and try to do my job, amd since none my predecessors have never experienced this before I am finding it difficult to concentrate. I don't know what to do."

Damar looked surprised. "Well you need to fuck someone, obviously." He watched Weyoun's facial expression change from fear, to surprise, to frustration. "I don't know how to go about doing that." Damar leaned back and thought for a moment. "Does it matter who you fuck?", He asked with out looking at Weyoun. Weyoun pouted and began fidgeting with his fingers. "Well if I were to ask someone to relieve me sexually they couldn't be a subordinate...", Weyoun looked to the ground. "They would have to be discreet, and physically equal to me."

Weyoun knew he was describing Damar and refused to meet his gaze. Damar knew as well and couldn't help but smile to himself. Damar felt he should feel violated or offended since he was fairly certain he hated all Vortas, but he couldn't help but feel flattered and cocky. Damar also knew he would be lying if the thought of bedding a sexually inexperienced Weyoun didn't entertain him to say the least. Damar sighed. He knew what was gonna happen the second he realized Weyoun felt attraction for him. He was only now admitting to himself that he wanted nothing more than to pound into the Vorta relentlessly till his smug arrogant face contorted in pleasure. He wanted to fuck Weyoun until he could feel the other man fall apart at his touch and beg for release.

Resolved, Damar leaned in close to Weyoun's face and maintained eye contact until he saw the other man physically shrink under his gaze. "It sounds like I'm the only one who can fuck you then Weyoun, did you do that on purpose? Are you really that desperate for my touch Weyoun, that you would be shameless enough to invite me to your quarters after defiling yourself in my presence?" Weyoun stammered and turned a dark violet as he tried to say something, anything. Damar closed the gap between them until he was mere inches apart. "The other Weyoun would have at least finished the briefing first, but all you can think about is getting fucked, did you ever stop to think that that's all your good for?"

Weyoun's jaw dropped. Damar bared his teeth in a snarl at the opening and grabbed the Vorta by the throat, slamming him into the cushion behind him and moving in for a bruising kiss. Weyoun moaned into the kiss. The Vorta became unaware of his surroundings, focusing only on Damar's kiss, the hand on his throat, and his now prominent erection poking painfully forward, throbbing with impatience. Weyoun could feel the familiar warmth again and broke free of the kiss, gasping for air.

Damar leaned back and chuckled confidently, running his fingers through his slick black hair. "Weyoun I was only teasing you, I thought you wanted this?" Weyoun climbed into Damar's lap, surprising both of them. "I do, I just didn't want to finish before you taught me what to do." Damar couldn't help but laugh again. "Well in that case, take your clothes off, and get off of me, I never gave you permission to touch me."

Weyoun silently stood up and slowly stripped, ever self conscious of himself and his growing lack of dignity. Damar leaned back in his seat and unbuckled his belt and pants and rubbed his hardening cock through his underwear. The Vorta's body flushed lavender when he made it to his come stained underwear. "Every thing Weyoun", Damar ordered. Weyoun squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled, complying.

Damar looked him up and down slowly and pointed to the floor. "Now get on your knees and beg for it." Weyoun bristled. "Now wait just a minute, I will not be mocked, I thought you were going to help me!" Damar merely raised his eyebrow then stood in front of Weyoun and grabbed him by the shoulder. Weyoun shivered from the touch and Damar narrowed his eyes at him. "I am helping you, more than you deserve, and you don't get to dictate the terms of our arrangement Weyoun. You should consider yourself lucky I'm allowing you to be this close to me. Now. On. Your. Knees." Weyoun's dick hardened instantly from Damar's authoritative tone, his erection bounced on his stomach. Damar pushed Weyoun's shoulder until he fell to his knees.

"Well?" Damar smiled gently, stroking Weyoun's cheek. "Please Damar, please just help me, I can't think straight." Damar patted his cheek. " Why don't you show me how bad you need it?" Weyoun grew impatient. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Damar traced Weyoun's jaw line and lips carefully. "You could start by pleasuring me with that sassy mouth of yours.", Damar purred. "But... you're still wearing underwear." Damar traced his lips back and fourth and put two fingers in his mouth. "So?"

Weyoun's eyes fluttered shut and he hesitantly began sucking on Damar's fingers. Damar jerked his fingers out of Damar's mouth and kicked his pants off. Weyoun moaned from the absence and tore his eyes open. Damar's hands reached for the top of Weyoun's hair but Weyoun moved too quickly. The Vorta licked and sucked at Damar's erection through the dampening fabric. Damar softly grabbed the back Weyoun's head as the Vorta mouthed him wantonly.

Damar moaned through Weyoun's ministrations before pulling back to shuffle out of his his underwear. "Fuck it, I need your mouth now." Damar held his dick for Weyoun who then wrapped his mouth around it greedily, filling the room with wet sucking noises. Weyoun's mouth curled around Damar's dick perfectly as he bobbed up and down. Damar desperately held on to Weyoun's scalp and looked down to see violet eyes smiling up at him.

Damar began thrusting into the Vorta's mouth rhythmically.


End file.
